


Bathed In Gold

by RavenValentino



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino
Summary: A shapeshifter escapes from White Walkers and is injured, she is offered help in Winterfell but is too scared to stay and ends up stumbling upon Khal Drogo The Horse Lord and his queen Daenerys, Khal Drogo and his tribe believe that the shapeshifter is a goddess. The goddess of horses to be exact and she is worshipped and respected within the tribe, she ends up being second in charge, whenever they ride out she's in horse form.It's soon discovered that she is in fact Drogos daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

White Walkers closing in on me, coming at me from every angle, I tried kicking out at them but they just moved out of the way, some holding weapons which looked like ice crystals. I reared up kicking snow up with my forelegs catching a White Walker in the face, I was snorting in fright and I tried to run different ways to get rid of them, but they only crowded me, I began to fret more and more as they enclosed me in a circle. I wasn't going to allow them to make me into one of their undead slaves either as a horse or a human, I let out a high pitched whinny before jumping over a line of them to get free of the circle, knocking a white walker in the head with my front feet and back feet as I jumped, then bolting off through the snow covered forest, I had four undead riders riding atop four undead horses on my flank, my sensitive hooves were beginning to feel numb from the cold and I was hoping that my legs would at least carry me to safety before they failed me.  
I soon came to a frozen lake where I stopped and I turned around to see how many White Walkers were following me, the riders had stopped and those on foot came running towards me, the leader was the last to join them, he sat astride a big black Friesian that was rotting, he smiled at me daring me to cross onto the lake as he knew it wouldn't take my weight, but I was determined to get away so I backed onto it, it squeaked and cracked under the weight of my back hooves, I soon saw smiles appear on the rest of their faces as they thought I would fall through the ice if I went any further, but I carried on backing up and the ice detested as I did more and more, my front legs were a little hesitant at first to leave the familiar forest floor, but I wanted to live and my life was more important.  
I took a deep breath in and then coaxed my legs onto the ice, it squealed in detest as I now had all four hooves on the ice, the White Walkers stayed where they were as they wanted to see this play out. I turned around so my back was to them, I was beginning to shiver and it was visible in my legs, I noticed that warm steam escaped my nostrils as I breathed as it passed by my eyes, I carefully crept across it, every step creaking and squealing, it was beginning to splinter and ice was flicking up on my hooves, I was beginning to shiver uncontrollably begging my muscles to warm my body which was telling me to gallop as fast as I can but my mind was telling me to take it slow, I had a war raging inside my body.  
I heard hoofbeats behind me and the leader had wandered his horse onto the ice, so I broke into a gallop and the ice split under my hooves and the leader of the White Walkers fell through and plunged into the freezing water, I had arrows and spears being fired at me an arrow hit me in the shoulder, back and my back left foot, I neighed aloud and I was soon across to the forest, I soon turned around and I saw the looks on the faces of the White Walkers they were surprised and their leader and his mount was still floundering around in the lake, I snorted in laughter before rearing up and then galloping off in the wood the best I could with my injuries. I whined as I lifted my back foot, my ears were twitching all over the place as I wanted to make sure nothing was following me.  
I came to the wall and I looked up noticing some men on the night watch-catching my eye, I galloped past the gate and I saw a young man dressed in black with long wild black hair and a little bit of stubble pause fighting to take a glance at me, he had a look of confusion towards me, I guess its not every day you see a horse injured and galloping alone without tack or rider. I then carried on galloping my hooves thudding against the snow, I soon came to a town and it was busy with people, horses and carts, I soon slowed down to a walk to see where I was and I had a good look around, I was in Winterfell.  
I felt a pain in my back leg, I turned my huge head around and there was a peasant looking at the wound on my leg but it hurt, I tried kicking out at them but they only moved from my way, I noticed there was a stream of red on my back, it dripped onto the ground and turned the snow pink, I didn't know the arrows were pulled out till the pain kicked in and I could literally feel my blood being expelled from my body, I saw Ned Stark and his family in the courtyard of their castle, as they were training, I could hear metal clanging with metal which spooked me and I galloped off, I was once again galloping blind which was caused by fright, I was beginning to feel light-headed and my legs were about to give up, I came to a large expanse of water.  
I tried to look for a way across but there wasn't, so I took the chance and plunged into the strong current of water and I began to swim, pushing my aching limbs as much as they detested but I needed to keep moving for fright the White Walkers would be back, my limbs soon began to detest and warned me that they were ready to give up. It took a little while before I came to dry land and it seemed like the snow hadn't graced this land with its presence, but the earth was dusty and harder, I could see a camp not far from where I was standing, so I pushed myself on and I came to a gate where two cement horses were mounted onto pillars and it looked as if though the two horses were fighting, I don't know why but I felt safe and I collapsed in exhaustion in front of the gates.  



	2. Chapter 2

I had laid there all night snorting as my heart was racing from all that galloping, my body was shaking and my legs hurt, I soon heard hoof beats lots of them coming towards me. I tried moving my head to see what it was but it didn't work, I heard someone dismount their horse and walked to me. I felt warm hands rubbing down my neck and he was speaking to me in a different language but I thought I understood it was the language of horses, I then knew I was with the Dothraki, he was speaking calmly and softly to me.   
He was running his hands over my body to feel the extent of my injuries, I whinnied and tried to move my injured leg away from him. "anha know, anha know" (I know, I know) He said to me, trying to keep me calm, Khal Drogo then called some of his men and they were attempting to get me on my feet, so I decided to turn into my human form to make it easier for them. They all gasped and then Khal Drogo announced "the goddess ki hrazefoon et returned tat us!" (The goddess of horses has returned to us!) So I was taken to one of their tents where their healers took care of me at once, they used spells and potions which were effective. Then a silver haired woman walked in but I was guessing she was a Khaleesi to Khal Drogo because they were riding with each other.   
"I am Daenerys Targaryen" She introduced herself.  
"Brienne Epona" I answered.   
So once I felt strong enough I was helped up by the healers and I reported to Khal Drogo, he had new leather armour made for me with horses on the chest plate, I had new leather gauntlets and leather trousers which sat under the armour, and war paint was applied to my skin to show my importance. The whole tribe gathered around me and bowed to me including Khaleesi and Drogo who presented me with a horse head handled sword and a shield with a horse rearing up which looked like me when I am in my horse form, it even had the war paint on it that I was wearing. I noticed I was the only one amongst the Dothraki whose hair was left loose, but I guess being the goddess of horses your hair is your mane and pride.   
I heard the great stallion being mentioned and that's when it clicked Daenerys was pregnant with Khal Drogos child, they allowed me to rest at the camp with them for a few days before we had to leave once again as Drogo and Daenerys had a wedding ceremony taking place in a town not far from here and as I travelled with them I stayed in my horse form, I walked on the right side of Khal Drogo while Daenerys rode on the left side, but because I had acute hearing I could let them know if anyone was coming to attack them. We made it to the town and there were people on the streets greeting us as we trotted in, I saw a few people look at me questioningly as I was the only horse who didn't have any tack on.   
We came to a huge tent at the end of the street, horses and riders all fit in. I then turned into human and once everyone dismounted and once we were settled Khaleesi had to do one thing to prove herself to Drogo and that was to eat a horses heart, which I presented to her. "You are to eat the whole thing" I instructed her and took my place by the side of Khal Drogo. At first Khaleesi was a little disgusted and didn't know how to approach the heart, the shaman began to chant things as she bit into the heart while I began to wander around the tent watching Khaleesi and I could see she was suffering, but on my second lap another silver haired person wondered in who I gathered was her brother was staring at me and leant to the man next to him almost as if though asking about me, and I carried on walking around the tent, she only had half of the heart left and she looked like she was about to throw up.   
I paused in mid step as she collapsed onto the ground, but once she sat up again we saw she had eaten the whole heart, I looked at Khal Drogo who only smiled and walked over to her and picked her up as he was proud of her, and everyone began chanting her name. I saw her brother run out and I followed him and he ran straight into Khaleesi's tent, I saw him stealing the dragon eggs which sat there in the chest. I rested my hand on the hilt of my sword.   
"Put the eggs back, they're not yours to take" I growled.   
"Or what you're going to kill me?" He quizzed me.   
"No, I will allow Drogo to do that!" I snarled, he pushed past me and began running to his horse, so I changed into my horse form and galloped after him, I tried kicking him off his horse but missed till I galloped next to the horse and then kicked him off, he pulled his sword out on me, but I just reared up and swiped the sword from his hand which fell to the floor, he cowered beneath my hooves and I just kept neighing, he dropped the bag and I picked it up with my teeth and cantered back and Khaleesi was waiting for me, so I gave them back to her and Drogo stroked my nose and down my neck sending a shiver down my spine.   
"Thank you" He said stroking my nose, I only bowed in reply before returning to the big tent and standing on the platform where everyone stared at me. "We need to join together as one to protect Khaleesi and Khal Drogo we have made one enemy today, and that was her brother" I said as I walked around the platform in a circle, my hooves clattering against the wood, I made eye contact with everyone and they all cheered and pumped their weapons in the air, Khaleesi and Drogo joined us and they even nodded in approvement and I reared up before then slamming my forelegs down on the wood making the dust dance in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

The festivities continued and I stayed in my horse form for the majority to keep an eye on everything, it soon grew dark and the lanterns were soon lit, my ears twitching like crazy as I heard sounds of the night, then the translator who was with us bought me a bucket of water.  
"You know Khal Drogo thinks highly of you, don't you?" He quizzed me.  
"Obviously I am the goddess of horses" I replied taking my head out of the bucket and allowing water to drip off my chin, I then stared out into the night.  
"Fin's troubling yer?" (What's troubling you?) A young Dothraki warrior asked me.  
"Nothing" I answered padding forward away from both men, the only thing that was on my mind was that I knew the White Walkers wouldn't leave me alone as they would come searching for me. I shuffled from one hoof to the other but I then stood still as I heard footsteps, my ears automatically laying against my neck and my top lip lifting up over my teeth, but the voice was familiar it was Daenerys brother but he had reinforcements, he was that obsessed with power, getting a crown of gold and getting his army he was willing to attack Drogo and his own sister.  
'Back already?' I thought so I charged at them spooking their horses and they threw their riders making me snort in laughter, but I decided to turn into human and I hauled both of my swords from their scabbards and I then fought hand to hand combat, I saw some of his men heading towards the main tent, so I threw my horse shoe blades at their feet and they soon stopped as they tore through their Achilles tendons, I had two more men running at me so I slid across the sandy floor and I decapitated their legs at the knees before leaping up and turning around before finally sliding my blade through their body and splitting it into two, I was now covered in blood, I then shot two arrows into the back of the men whose tendons I had severed killing them, I just had Daenerys' brother to face and he wasn't shy.  
He ran at me so I leapt back and he missed my stomach, he went to stab me in the back but I blocked the blade making the metal blades ring out as they made contact, he caught me in the leg cutting the top of my thigh, I soon collapsed down onto one leg. "When I am King you will have to get used to kneeling" He told me before hitting me in the face with the hilt of his sword knocking me to the floor, he stabbed me in the side and then headed towards the tent and I tried throwing my sword at him, but it missed as he deflected it. The young Dothraki warrior ran to me, he examined my wounds before applying pressure to my wound on my side, I cried out in pain as his touch made contact with the open wound on my side, I could hear Daenerys brother begging for his life before screaming and then everything going quiet.  
The translator and young Dothraki warrior both dragged me into a tent where he began heating up the blade of his sword. 'You've gotta be kidding me?' I thought. I looked at the translator and rolled my eyes, he just laughed and the young warrior looked at him in a questioning manner, then the blade was pressed onto my side I didn't scream out but I grabbed the horse rug which I laid on and grunted, the worst thing wasn't the pain but hearing your skin sizzling under the hot blade, he did the same to my leg, they soon left me to tell Drogo the news and it wasn't long till I gave into my dwindling strength and fell asleep.  
But I wake up to a warm hand cupping my cheek and using their thumb to move my hair from my eyes, I leant my head into the touch but I soon opened my eyes and I noticed it was Drogo and I flinched away from him. "ojil tat startle yer" (Sorry to startle you) He said.  
"No me wasn't rek, fin about Khaleesi?" (No it wasn't that, what about Khaleesi ) I quizzed him.  
"She wished ha anna tat check yatholat she anna hrazef goddess" (She wished for me to check up on my horse goddess) He replied.  
"I zin davra, ajjin go back tat yeri khaleesi" (I am fine, now go back to your Khaleesi) I told him turning over so my back was to him, he soon left and then then translator took his place.  
"Listen as soon as you're well we need you travel to The Kings Landing as we believe that once word gets to King Robert about Daenerys being pregnant they will want to kill her, we're not going to tell Drogo but if he asks where you are, we will have to say you're out hunting" He explained.  
"I'll leave a few minutes after they have left, but I will take the back way through camp" I told him. In the morning I heard them leaving and the way I left things between Drogo and I, I don't think he would care where I went as there was now hostility between us, I poked my head out of the tent and once the last horse was gone I made my way to Kings landing mostly in my horse form. I had to gallop through the rain, my legs were soaked and the mud clung to them making a that harder to gallop so I was reduced to a trot, I soon stopped under a tree and allowed the worst of the rain to pass and once it did I then carried on with my journey, as I got closer and closer I was debating whether to be in my human form as it may be less obvious but then there was the matter of my war paint and armour as it wasn't quite low profile.  
I soon came to the gates and that was where I made my decision and I changed into my human form, receiving stares from the towns people. I saw guards coming towards me my hand automatically went to the hilt of my sword. But then I saw Ned Stark telling the guards to stand down.  
"Is the news about Daenerys true?" He quizzed me, for the sake of Drogo and Khaleesi I remained silent.  
"I don't think she knows a word of English!" The guard exclaimed which resulted in my sword accidentally sliding into his throat, not taking my eyes off Ned Stark.  



	4. Chapter 4

"Arrest her!" An old man yelled, the guards grabbed my arms and no matter how hard I thrashed trying to tear their grip from my arms they only tightened their grip. "Has she answered you yet?" He demanded.   
"No" Ned answered.   
"Well this is going to make things all the more difficult, disarm her and take her to the throne room" He ordered and I was dragged to the throne room people staring at me and then I was thrown onto the floor with force and I hurt my knees, I had a whole council surround me, Ned, the old man who I was guessing the King because he sat down in his throne, two young women walked out who I remember Ned introduced them to me as his daughters, Sansa and Arya, then a skinny blonde haired boy walked out.   
"Does she even know English?" The blonde haired boy asked. I just kept my chin pointed up proudly to show who was in charge here, but I got irritated as someone was examining my weapon, I went to stand up but a guard pushed me down by my shoulders.   
"Full of fight aren't you?" The King mocked me. "Are you here to stop us from killing your dear Khaleesi?" The King added as he stood up and began to walk around me.   
"Answer my father!" The blonde haired man ordered me. I just looked at him blinked and then looked away again.  
"You cant stay silent forever" He said.  
"Anha laz fin anha wish" (I can if I wish) I snarled.  
"What did she say?" The King asked.   
"My King there is no translator amongst us!" Ned exclaimed.  
"Was she insulting us?" The King asked.   
"I don't think so" Ned answered.   
"Answer me!" The King yelled at me.   
"Anha avvos have tat" (I don't have to) I replied, which resulted in me being slapped around my face and I then fell onto the floor as I lost balance on my knees. "Drogo tikh make yer pay ha jin" (Drogo will make you pay for this) I spat.  
"This isn't working, lock her up" The King ordered.   
"Cut her tongue out!" Jofferey shouted.   
"Then how will she answer, you stupid boy" Ned answered.   
"Wait anha zin vo here tat harm yer!" (Wait I am not here to hurt you!") I said quickly. "Drogo wanted anna tat make peace ma yer akka pick yatholat supplies" (Drogo wanted to make peace and pick up supplies) I lied.  
"Wait did she say peace?" Lord Baelish asked. I nodded.   
"That's a bit late considering we've already sent our weapon out to end Daenerys Targaryian" The King said.   
"Drogo tikh nakho yer" (Drogo will stop you) I promised.  
"Somebody tell me what is she saying?" The King demanded.   
"Yer kill Daenerys, yer athdrivar" (You kill Daenerys, you die) I answered.  
"She's useless let her go" The King said.   
"Fin tikh yer tat when yer leave here?" (What will you do when you leave here?) A blonde woman asked. Everyone looked at her in surprise including me.  
"Astat Drogo yeri plan!" I answered. (Tell Drogo your plan)  
"Vo fin kisha nakho yer" She replied. (Not if we stop you) "Lock her up!" she ordered, so I hauled my sword out and began to fight, I slaughtered everyone who attacked me before finding my way out changing into my horse form halfway through my run, the city gates were shut as the city bells rung out alerting people I had escaped so I skidded to a stop rearing up in the sand, I soon backed up and then turned around using my back legs to try and brake the door but it failed so I then began to gallop forward, suddenly I felt a weight on my back as the skinny prince jumped on my back and pulled on my mane but I reared up and threw my back against a wall, it dislodged him and he fell to the floor with a thud and a groan, I galloped to the harbour and I had no choice but to jump on a departing ship, even if Dothraki horses don't cross water they can't drink, but this one does.   
The men just stared at me, slipping a rope halter over my head and tethering me down, we soon came to Dothraki land and I broke the halter keeping me down, I galloped across the sandy ground wild and free neighing and shaking my mane freely, I stopped on a ridge looking down at the valley and I saw Drogo and the tribe so I reared up neighing loudly and rearing up catching the attention of Drogo and Khaleesi, who both glanced over and I then galloped down to join them, by the time I reached them I was panting like crazy.   
"Take yeri time, breathe" (Take your time breathe) Khaleesi told me.  
"Anha have disse come arrekoon kings landing, mori hash plotting tat kill yer" (I have just come from Kings Landing, they are plotting to kill you) I panted. Drogo wrenched his horses reins who came to a halt abruptly.   
"Yer're sure ki jin?" (You're sure of this?) Drogo quizzed me.   
"Sek" I nodded. (Yes)   
"Mori said mori have ray sent jin weapon here" I replied. (They said they have already sent the weapon here)   
"Kisha must vijazerat Khaleesi" Drogo announced pumping his fist in the air.(We must protect Khaleesi)  
It wasn't long till we got back to camp and Drogo took me to one side. "Fin jin vov ajjin mra here, anha zala yer specifically tat stand ki khaleesis side, anha zala yer tat tikh mae personal guard." He said to me. (If the weapon is out here, I want you specifically to stand by Khaleesis side, I want you to be her personal guard.)  
"Anha would tikh honoured" I replied and bowed to him. (I would be honoured)   
"Anha knew anha laz count she yer" He said. (i knew i could count on you)


	5. Chapter 5

I stayed by Khaleesis side every where we went and we did not speak in Dothrak, one day we were wandering through the camp and Khaleesi took me to one side.   
"I need you to travel north to the wall, where the Nights Watch are, but I am going to change your form to a wolf but you will still have your horse form but you can choose which you prefer but for this job you will need to be in wolf form. As Mormont left the Dragon crown their to be guarded but I need it. You seem to be the only person I can trust" She explained, then reaching into her pocket she produced a vile with a silver wolf head cap.  
"Drink this" She said.   
So she handed me the vile, I flicked the cap up and then drank it all, I felt a burning sensation in my body, my bone we're beginning to brake and this seemed to be more painful than changing into my horse form, as I screamed in agony as I changed, even Daenerys winced a little, once complete I noticed I was a little bigger than a normal wolf but not quite as tall as my horse form.   
"Now go" She ordered.  
So I made the long cold trek to the wall keeping with in a run, by nightfall I made it but I was greater by an ivory white dire wolf,it began snarling and growling, so I responded the same, we circled each other, our eyes locked onto one another the dire-wolf was about to charge at me but someone called it and it stopped.   
"Ghost no!" Someone yelled, it was the guard who I caught the eye of in the courtyard. "Come here girl, I won't hurt you" He said softly and I was a little reluctant since Ghost hadn't stopped snarling, once I found the courage I padded over but he paused as he recognised the war paint on my fur.   
"You're a Dothraki wolf, I thought they only took in horses?" He asked himself. I just turned my head to the side and pined. "You understand me!" He exclaimed. I nodded but that soon got Ghosts back up again. So I changed into human right there and then.   
"You're a Dothraki girl!" He exclaimed. I once again nodded, and I began to shiver uncontrollably. "Ghost go get another cloak" He ordered his Dire-wolf. "I know you're probably used to the warm" He commented wrapping the cloak around me as quick as he could, then pulling me closer to his body, his body heat literally radiating off him.   
I don't know if he noticed but I snuggled my body up to him, we reached his quarters and he sat me in front of the fire. "I am supposed to take you to the captain but I understand he's not exactly that fond of Dothraki" He softly said to me.   
He had sat behind me to keep his heat radiating to me, I rested my head on his chest hearing his heart thumping, like that of the great stallion who is said to mount this world.   
"I forgot to introduce myself, I am Jon Snow" He said.   
"Brienne Epona" I replied in between shivers, my arm soon worked its way around his waist, I was surprised he didn't pull away, because the men in the Nights Watch weren't allowed to take lovers.   
"Brienne?" He asked.   
"Yes" I replied.   
"Are you warm enough because you seem to have stopped shivering?" He inquired.   
"Yes, I am very thank you Jon" I replied.   
"Your English is very good for a young Dothraki, who taught you?" He quizzed me.   
"Ned Stark" I replied.   
"My father!" He exclaimed.   
"Must be, because you were there when he taught me my lessons, as I was in training to be a lady since I was abandoned by my mother, because of what I am" I replied.   
"What are you?" He asked looking a little concerned.   
"I am a Dothraki Horse Goddess, I take care of horses who are injured, abandoned, mistreated, I even help horses who are dead cross to the other side and I punish those who inflict it upon them and also I can shape shift into a horse" I answered.   
"So you're pretty important then?" He said.   
"Yes" I nodded yawning.   
"Do you have people make sacrifices to you as they pray for their horse?" He interrogated me.   
"No, nothing like that because that would be harming a horse" I reminded Jon.   
"Well I am honoured to be in your presence" He said to me.   
"And me you, it's been a while since I've seen you" I told him. He soon went to bed and he allowed me to sleep on the floor by the fire and even Ghost had warmed up to me and he laid against my back, still keeping me warm. My ears twitched as I slept because of all the men running around and changing over the guard post.   
How could Jon sleep, so I tried to bed down again, I was woken up by the cold, cruel, bitter wind as the window had blown open. Ghost only fidgeted and moved closer to me. Jon got up as the sun rose leaving ghost and I to rest.   
"Stay here" He told me.   
"Fine" I whined, ghost also let out a pine as he stayed with me. I was here on a mission and not here to fall in love or be treated like a common wolf.   
As soon as that door shut and I could no longer hear his footsteps, my eyes snapped open and I got up, I opened the door and made sure the coast was clear, then I grabbed Jon's spare cloak and flicked the hood up and then walked out.   
I got as far as the courtyard but someone called me out. "Jon wait there" A man called.   
I had no choice to stop, he walked to me and faced me. "You're not J..." He began but I cut him off by cutting his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

His body dropped to the ground as I retracted the blade from his throat which dropped to the floor. 'Now that's a kill Drogo would be proud of' I thought and then made my way to the vault to find the dragon crown, just as I reached the top of the steps, the bell rung and someone was shouting murder.   
I ran down the steps as fast as I could, I tried to hide in the shadows and there in the vault was the crown I was here for, I just stood there and i was thinking what I could do to break in, I could turn into my horse and kick the door down, but I had a dagger in my hair which I used the thin tip to pick the lock.  
But I was spotted and someone tried slicing into my back with an axe, but I kicked them back and ducked as the axe nearly hit my head, but then he whacked me with the bottom of the handle knocking me senseless.  
I wake up about an hour later with a headache and bound to a chair.   
"Well its slightly unusual to see a Dothraki out this far!" A man exclaimed using the end of the axe to make me look at him.   
"Vos" I shrugged. (No)   
"Great she doesn't speak English!" Another man said. "Well we will have to find a translator then won't we" He commented resting his hands on my shoulders and smiling at me evilly.  
"Yer affesi anni" (You make me itch) I said so he would take his hands off me.   
"What's strange is that she replied to your first statement" A man said.   
"Well that is interesting" Someone agreed.   
"You answer us or you suffer!" A man threatened me.   
"Vos" I answered again.   
"We know you understand us, so speak English!" A man exclaimed stabbing me in the knee, causing me to scream out. I remained silent and just stared at the knife in my leg.   
I was a Dothraki, pain meant nothing to me, they could do what they liked to me but I would always protect my Khal and Khaleesi, just as one man threatened to beat me with the wooden handle of the axe, Jon came in.   
"Stop!" He yelled. "Don't hurt that girl anymore" He demanded.   
"You know each other?" The leader asked.   
"Yes" He nodded.   
"Since you've weakened her, she can whisper her answer to me so she doesn't use much of her energy and I can relay it back to you" Jon said. I nodded in agreement.   
"Okay what is she doing here?" I was asked.   
"Lost and tired" I whispered to Jon.   
"Who took you in?" They quizzed me.   
"She asks, could you loosen the ropes on her wrists?" Jon replied.   
"Damn those ropes answer us!" The guards exclaimed.   
"She won't talk till you do" Jon answered.   
"Fine" One man snarled and loosened them and I immediately flexed my wrist and fingers.   
"I recognise her" One man spoke up.   
"Really?" Jon asked.   
"Yes, she's Drogo's child" He finished.   
"Vos. Vosecchi! Yer ojila!" (No. No way! You're wrong!)  
"He's right Brienne as we used to know your mother, she told us she married Drogo but he then banished her for a crime she committed and didn't know she was pregnant with you, and as soon as you were born and she found out what you were, she left you with us Starks as my father and your mother were very friendly. She even stayed with us while she was pregnant but we haven't seen her since we left." He told me.   
I stared at Jon for a few seconds before a thought popped into my head 'That explains why Drogo and I are so close' Now I needed to return home to Vaes Dothrak.   
"You see with Starks and Dothrakis, we work together and can't be trusted" I said breaking my feet from their ties and then breaking the loosened ropes, I head butted the man closest to me, then took the knives from my waist and slit a mans stomach open causing his organs to ooze out.   
Jon had handed me the Dragon crown which was now hidden under my coat, and I fought my way out. "There is a fresh horse waiting for you now go!" He ordered.   
So I limped out, leap frogging my mount and galloped back to Vaes Dothrak, to my home. It hurt to keep my knee in the same position and considering i hadn't taken the knife out yet. I was still miles from my beloved Vaes Dothrak, I had to concentrate on staying awake, so I focused on the sound of my mounts hooves on the sandy ground beneath me.   
After a sandstorm that forced us to stop we weren't too far away from the gates of Vaes Dothrak, I could see the two great bronze stallions still fighting on their stone podiums, I slowed my horse to a walk as he was foaming at the mouth and I made it to camp.   
I knew Drogo was back because I could see his magnificent steed was tethered down eating quietly amongst the others.   
"Khaleesi? Khaleesi?" I called, after a few more times she soon emerged and she saw me stumbling over to her.   
"Here" I said handing her the crown.   
"Fini ojila?" (What is wrong?") Drogo asked emerging from his grand tent. I didn't have any words and nor did Daenerys, so I just pointed to my knee. Right there and then Drogo scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the healers tent.   
He saw to my wound straight away. Drogo pulled the knife from my knee making me cry out "Anha zin so ojil" (i am so sorry) He said. I stared at Drogo as he began to heal my wound, it then dawned upon me that we both had the same eyes. "Ki made yer return?" (What made you return?)   
"Ave anni mra zhor" (I care about my father) I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Drogo paused and just looked at me regardless of the blood that was leaking out of my knee.  
"Hash tat yer know jin?" (How do you know this?) He quizzed me looking me in the eye.   
"Anha ki told when anha ki captured at jin wall, ki jin jin nights watch." (I was told when I was captured at the wall, by the nights watch)   
"Are yer sure?" (Are you sure?) He questioned me.  
"Sek, haji yer exiled anna mai when mae ki pregnant ma anna akka yer didn't know!" (Yes, because you exiled my mother when she was pregnant with me and you didn't know!) I replied.  
"Anha did?" (I did?) He asked still looking a little shocked. I nodded. "Me's been eighteen years, kifindirgi tat yer fichat me yatholat ajjin?" (It's been eighteen years why do you bring it up now?)   
"Haji anha zala tat know fin mae tawak" (Because I want to know if its true?) I replied   
"Anha did, anha zin ojil vosma fin anha knew anha wouldn't have exhiled mae." (I did, I am sorry and if I knew I wouldn't have exhiled her) He replied.  
"So anha zin yeri daughter?"(So I am your daughter?) I asked him as I wanted reassurance.   
"Sek, yer hash" (Yes, you are) He replied, he pulled me into his chest, into a hug. "Anha zin ojil anha didn't recognise yer anna naqis filly" (I am sorry I didn't recognise you my little filly) He added.   
Then turned his attention back to my knee, I laid down happy knowing the truth but also because I felt light headed from losing so much pain.   
As he dabbed my wound he made me hiss and my knee twinge, once my wound was stitched up, he left me to rest. "Remekat well anna daughter" (Sleep well my daughter" He said standing at the entrance of the tent before walking out and leaving me.   
I tried turning over but I couldn't as my knee was too sore to move. I tried to sleep but the horses were neighing too loudly as if something was wrong, so I used my sword as a walking stick and I managed to limp outside to see my horse weaving on the spot and a few horses walking around in a circle like there was something in front of them that they were protecting it.   
So I hobbled over and shushed the horses out of the way, and once they moved out of the way I found one of our horses had jerk attacked by a wolf which was still feeding off it, I tried turning into my horse form but it hurt too much, so I took my sword out of its scabbard and I was prepared to fight the wolf, but it just glanced at me and then trotted away, what was worse it was Drogos horse, but it was still alive and dying.   
The poor thing only had its leg and chest torn open. "Drogo!!" I yelled. He came rushing out with half the tribe following him.   
"Fini ojila?" (What's wrong?) He panted from running to me.   
"Yeri hrazef, mae been attacked ki jin wolf!"  
(You're horse has been attacked by a wolf!) I answered him.   
Drogo had dropped to his knees, and he stroked the horses neck before hauling his dagger out of its scabbard and sliding it into the horses heart and throwing it to me.   
"Eat me yer zigereo yeri strength, yer're guarding tonight" (Eat it you need your strength, you're guarding tonight) He said slapping me on the back gently and before leaving me he watched as I took a bite out from the heart, I had no chance of rejecting it because it would be an insult to my father, and I think it was a test to see if I was his real daughter and a Dothraki at heart.   
"Davra, anna naqis filly" (Good, my little filly) He smiled, I could see a little twinkle in his eye as he knew I was his.   
He left one warrior outside with me and he took care of the corpse while I ate the horse heart, every gulp I was sure I was going to throw up. I looked up at the young warrior and he was covered in blood and could see I was about to spit it out.  
"Avvos disappoint jin khal yeri zhor" (Don't disappoint the Khal your father) He said.  
"hash tat yer know?" (How do you know?)   
i overheard jin conversation when anha walked past yeri tent (I overheard your conversation when I walked past your tent) He answered. I just nodded and took another bite from the heart, I gulped as hard as I could to make the raw heart slide down my throat.   
I had to sit down because my knee was beginning to hurt so I collapsed down onto the ground. We both sat there all night, and we both heard animals scratching at the ground, but what we didn't anticipate was the sound of armour.  
By then I had finished the heart and I managed to keep it down, but my lips and chin were covered in blood, making me look like an animal, I had my sword lifted up high as I was ready to strike who ever we were going to take on.   
The armour noise stopped and it sounded more like dragging. Coming towards us was Mormont. "I found him lurking around, he's a Lannister Spy" He said to me, dragging him to my feet.   
The young warrior wanted to kill him but I held my hand up to him.   
"Vos, mae's anni!" (No, he's mine) I told him sternly.   
So I drove my thumbs into his eyes making him cry aloud and then pulled his tongue out, clamping my fingers on the end of it, I slashed through the meat on his tongue, he made a gurgling sound as his blood collected in his throat and just to finish him off I slit his throat open, but I glided my sword through his bone and his head rolled off at my feet, its lips opened and closed for 10 minutes before finally stopping and his head fell still with an expression of fear on it for eternity


	8. Chapter 8

I sent the young warrior to tell him what we found and he came out to me, he saw I had the mutilated tongue in my grip.   
"Well done, anha zin so proud ki yer" (Well done I am so proud of you) He told me, smiling at me, I just smiled back at him and he gently slapped me on the back. The next morning, Mormont and Khaleesi wanted to send me to Kings Landing once again to investigate why Cersei Lannister sent a Spy here, so I was given clothes to fit in.   
The next morning I said goodbye to my father, and then galloped off to Kings Landing which took me a little while to get there but once there no batted an eye lid as I fit right in and didn't recognise me as a Dothraki warrior.   
I dismounted and walked in to the throne room and I noticed it wasn't the old king, but a young boy.   
"Who are you?" He sneered.   
"I was asked by Ned Stark himself to train his daughter in sword fighting" I lied, just so I could get into the palace.   
"She already has a tutor" Cersei spoke up.   
"I know, but I am to step in in case he can't make it" I said quickly.   
"Haven't we seen you before?" Cersei asked.   
"No" I replied as I knew what they were referring to.   
"Sansa darling show her to her chambers, if she will be staying with us" Cersei ordered, we walked the corridor.   
"You're the Dothraki girl they bought here a few months ago aren't you?" She quizzed me.   
"Yes" I replied.   
"What are you doing here?" She inquired.   
"I am here to find out why a Lannister spy was in my camp, and why they would set a wolf on my fathers horse" I explained.   
"What kind of wolf?" She asked.   
"A dire-wolf" I answered.   
"Ohl Lady!" She exclaimed.   
"Excuse me?" I quizzed her.   
"Sorry that's my wolfs name" she said. "Jofferey forced her out of the palace so she must've attacked the horse, was it hurt?" She panicked.   
"Yes, its whole back leg was chewed up, its chest torn up, so my father ended its life and I ate its heart" I explained.   
"Father and why?" She asked.   
"Khal Drogo is my father..." I was about to continue when Ned interrupted me.   
"And because they prove themselves by eating a horse heart and i am guessing Brienne had to prove herself to her father" He explained. "Now Sansa leave us, we have business to discuss" He added walking into my chambers. He shut the door and sat on the bed while I gazed out of the window and shrugged the cloak off to reveal my leather armour and the red war paint painted on my body.   
"You're not here for Arya are you?" He inquired.   
"No I am not" I replied, resting my hand on the hilt of my sword.   
"What's the real purpose?" He inquired.   
"To get to the bottom of why there was a Lannister spy at the Dothraki camp, and a wolf ate my fathers horse" I explained.   
"Well Sansa explained the horse part to you, but I can't answer why for the spy as I didn't send him. It must be Jofferey" He finished. "You know Robb misses you" He added.   
"Really? Its been years" I reminded him.   
"I know, but he misses your company and he even told me that smile of yours cheers him up" Ned said.   
"Well if he ever needs reinforcements he knows who to call upon, we'll gladly supply him an army but not Viserys" I replied.   
"Didn't your father kill him?" He quizzed me.   
"Yes" I nodded.  
"You do know if you don't want to stay here, you're always welcome to go back to Winterfell" He offered.   
"I know, but I've got to do this for my father and the welfare of my herd" I told him. He left me but the thoughts of Robb Stark never left my mind. 'After 10 years he still remembers me?' I thought. I was called back into the assembly hall, so I changed into the Winterfell leather armour that Ned supplied for me as sent word for him that I would be arriving in Kings landing, regrettably I had to wash my war paint off, then to not keep him waiting I made my way to the assembly hall and there stood the blonde haired prince of the Lannisters Jofferey.   
"You will no longer be tutoring Arya but you will be mine and Sansa personnel guards" He said to me.   
"Your grace is too kind, I am not worthy of such a position" I replied to him.  
"You shall take it or I will cut you up and feed you to the dogs" He threatened me.   
"As your grace commands" I said bowing to him. I was in and now I could find out about the Lannister spy. That eve I was called to escort Sansa to a meeting with Cersei and Tyrrian, I was about to leave when Cersei ordered me to stay. I stood in the corner listening to the drabble of the Lannisters trying not to drift off to sleep.   
"More wine" Tyrrian ordered me.  
"I am a guard not your servant" I replied.   
"Show her some respect" Cersei spoke up for her brother.   
"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" He quizzed me.   
"No" I replied.   
"She's new here" Sansa spoke up for me, even though she knew full well who I was and what my purpose here was.   
"Have you heard anymore from the Lannister spy we sent to the Dothraki camp?" She asked.   
"No, nothing but I had heard he was murdered by Drogos daughter" Sansa said. I just leant on a column, crossed my arms over each other as well as my foot and looked at the floor, trying not to laugh as I murdered him.   
"Well we'll send another and I hope we get more news on this daughter of his and who this Daenerys Targaryen is" Cersei spat like venom as if she was a snake.


	9. Chapter 9

"How do you know if your spy will return alive?" I boldly asked Cersei.  
"What makes you think he wont?" She quizzed me eating another grape.  
"Well Drogo is smart and he knows that if you send one spy, you will send another and is it worth spending their blood only to find out about Daenerys Targaryen and The Khals daughter?" I quizzed her.   
"Yes" Tyrrian answered. I just laughed.   
"Ohl you Lannisters are so naïve" I laughed walking out of the room.  
"You cant just turn your back on Lannisters!" Cersei yelled.   
"Ohl I think I can" I shouted.  
I walked into the hall and there stood Jofferey. "Ar good just the guard I wanted to see" He said. "I hear you've been rude to my mother and family" He accused me. "Now I usually cut the tongues out of those who disrespect my family, but as you're my guard I wont" He replied.   
"Well my grace is too kind" I sniggered.  
"What's so funny?" He yelled.   
"Nothing, except ha jin fact yer would shillat jin dothraki" (except for the fact you would trust a Dothraki) I replied. I jumped at Jofferey and stabbed him in the chest. "Yer laz thank yeri mai ha jin nesikh mae gave anna!" (You can thank your mother for the information she gave me!) I replied.   
"What are you saying?" He panicked but squealing in pain. "Mother!" He yelled over and over to get her attention.   
"Vosi" (Nothing) I answered. Then jumped out the nearest window leaving my dagger buried in his chest. I grabbed Jofferey's horse and we galloped back to camp but on my way out I could hear Jofferey crying like a baby that he was. Mormont was the first to notice my return.   
"You came back unscathed by Jofferey" He said holding my horse by the reins and allowing me to dismount. I nodded, and walked to Drogo. Who could see I was troubled and he wrapped me in his strong arms in a reassuring embrace.   
"Anna precious child hash yer okay?" (precious child are you okay?) My father asked kindly.   
"Sek" (Yes) I nodded. My father soon retired to his tent to sleep, so i took my horse to the stable and untacked him allowing him to rest before joining Khaleesi at the camp fire.   
"You did well" She told me.   
"I think Joffrey got what he deserved" she said.   
"How did you know?" I inquired.   
"Because I sent Mago to follow you to make sure you were okay" she explained. "Besides you're my step daughter anyway, I must make sure you're taken care of" she said.   
"Thanks" I answered.   
"Now go and get some sleep you look exhausted, I will take first watch" she told me, so I did as I was told and i walked to my tent, laying on my straw mattress and pulling my horse skin blanket over my shoulders. It took me a while to fall asleep as I was worrying too much but it wasn't long till I fell asleep under the sky of the horse gods.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up in the middle of the night panting wildly and sweating, I had a nightmare dreaming that the whole camp and my father was decimated by the Lannisters. So I decided to get up and then walked outside where it was still dark and I turned into my horse form stretching my legs, I walked to the gate and changed guards with Mago who gave me a tap on the rear but I just snorted at him as I turned my head to look at him.   
I stood there for most of the night when I heard hoof beats galloping towards me, I then turned into human and stood there with my sword drawn. "You have no reason to fear me" they said halting their horse in front of me. "We need your help" they continued.   
"Who are you?" I inquired and they soon rode into the light.  
"Sansa?" I quizzed her.   
"It's Joffrey he's gone crazy!" She replied. "He killed my father and forced me to look upon his head and he abuses me" she finished.   
"And you want me to do what?" I inquired.   
"Pose as my cousin, so he won't be able to hurt me and you can help fight if need be" she answered.   
"Fine" i replied. I soon heard someone walking behind me and as it turned out it was Khaleesi.   
"Go, I'll handle Drogo" she told me.   
"Thank you" I smiled.   
"Just promise to be safe and return" she told me.   
"I will"I said turning into my horse and galloping along side Sansa on her horse. My only thought was I had attacked Joffrey and I had turned my back on his family, wouldn't he recognise me and as soon as we arrived at Kings Landing and we walked to Sansa's chambers that's the first thing I asked. "Here wear this" she said throwing me a sapphire sea blue dress. I just gave her a disgusted look. "Do you want him to recognise you?" She inquired.   
"No" I sighed, so I got changed and then she braided my mane out of my face and we both walked to the main hall, the only weapon I had left on me was the knife strapped to my leg under my dress. There sat on the iron throne was the child King himself Joffrey. He glanced over me and i thought I caught a glimmer of recognition in his eyes But he only seemed to shrug it off.   
"So who's this?" Joffrey demanded to know.   
"This is my cousin Arielle" she introduced me.   
"You remind me of someone" he said leaning forward in his throne and resting his head on his hand that was resting on his knee. "Step forward" he ordered and I did as I was told, I dared to steal a glance from Sansa as I was scared and nervous, but she only nodded for me to do as I was told.   
"You remind me of that Dothraki girl!" He exclaimed.   
"My lord I assure you that I am from the north stock" I replied, the words like poison on my tongue, I got the urge to kill him where he sat but Sansa needed my help so I would have to play this carefully.


	11. Chapter 11

I was in Sansas chambers with her speaking in my native tongue since we knew that Jofferey and no one else could understand us well except for Circe.   
"So fin does jofferey tat tat yer? (So what does Jofferey do to you?)" I asked inquisitively.  
"Mae abuses anna akka hits anna. (He abuses and hits me)" Sansa replied.   
"Akka zalat anna tat tat fin? (And you want me to do what?)" I questioned her.  
"Vijazerat anna akka kill jofferey ha anna. (Protect me and kill Jofferey for me)" She answered.  
"Anha give yer anna ase anha tikh nakho mae miserable life. (I give you my word I will end his miserable life)" I said slitting my palm and then handing the knife to her.  
"What did you want me to do?" She asked.   
"You have to slit your palm and then join your hand with mine and shake on it" I explained.   
So she did as she was told and we shook on it. That eve we were all gathered into the hall. I feared what Jofferey was going to announce. "Sansa and I are to be married" he announced. My worst fear come true, my hand clenched around the hilt of my blade. "Congratulations" I said pretending to be proud.   
"Leave us!" Jofferey yelled to the crowd gathered in the hall, and it included me as well. I left the great hall but worry for Sansa sparked in my being. I walked to the market square where a hooded figure followed me. I stopped and hid in an alley, they followed me and I grabbed them by their neck and pushed them against the wall my knife at their throat.   
"Nakho me's anna mago!" (Stop its me Mago!) he exclaimed taking his hood down. "Khaleesi sent anna" (Khaleesi sent me) He finished.   
"Fin tat zalat?" (What do you want?) I growled lowering the knife.  
"Tat yer have jin message ha Khaleesi?" (Do you have a message for Khaleesi?) He asked.   
"Sek, Sansa akka jofferey hash tat tikh married" (Yes, Sansa and Jofferey are to be married) I told him.   
"Well jini most urgent, anha tikh take anna leave.Tikh safe." (Well this is most urgent, I will take my leave. Be careful) He said resting a hand on my shoulder, he smiled at me and then left.   
I returned to the palace. I walked the halls to Sansas chambers but she wasn't there. I went searching for her, panic resonating around my body. I wandered past Circe's chambers, and there was the familiar voice of the stark child under my protection. I stood outside the door listening to the conversation, and as two guards wandered past I pretended to be tying my sandal. "Your cousin is an interesting woman" Circe began.  
"What do you mean?" Sansa asked nervously.   
"Well it's just how quiet she is compared to the rest of your vocal family. She's not hiding anything is she?" Cirsei inquired.   
I heard Sansa gulp, Circe was too curious for my liking and the last thing I needed was to be exposed.   
Please vote and comment


	12. Chapter 12

Sansa sent me to the wall since she wanted me to tell her brother the news, I of course obeyed and with Cirseis blessing I was sent away. I got to the gates of Kings landing, I looked around to make sure no one was watching and I turned into my horse form and I galloped to the wall. I knew it would take several days and I had a habit of tearing my ankle in my horse form so I decided to walk most of the way and gallop only if I had to. The sky grew dark as night took over, I grew weary falling asleep as I walked. I decided to stop that night next to a river and I didn't bother to build a fire and as soon as I had folded my legs and put my head on the ground I was asleep.  
About three hours later and I was woken up by a twig snapping, my ears rotating to the sound. I jumped up throwing my head forward and pulling my hind legs up. I waited for the creature to show itself but as it turned out it just was a rabbit, I just snorted in laughter till I turned around and there stood white walkers. I reared up kicking my legs out attempting to kick one of them, I soon decided to head to the wall with them on my tail, they were firing arrows at me, one was lodged in my foot and the other in my side.   
The White Walkers chased me for hours, hoping I would tire, the wall was in sight and I picked up speed my hooves stamping in the snow as I galloped, I saw men on the wall panicking as the white walkers came closer and they prepared for battle. I just about made it into the tunnel when the leader threw a knife into my side, I screamed and collapsed to my knees.   
They soon retreated and I attempted to slow my breathing and turned into my human form. "Great disse fin anha zigereo!" (Great just what I need!) I exclaimed. I heard armour clattering towards me, their torches danced in the dark and against the dank tunnel but no faces could be seen, but a northern voice I recognised. It was John Snow from Winterfell, he must have recognised me as he slipped his arms under my torso and legs and then carried me out and into the courtyard.   
"What is a Dothraki doing here?" His leader asked walking over, I took a letter from my bag and handed it to the leader even if it was a little blood stained and meant for John. "I'll take care of you Brienne" John said to me softly but I then passed out in his arms. I wake up to a stinging pain all over my body, I woke up and my vision was blurry, so I blinked a few times and the blurry person came in to view and it was John taking care of me.  
"John yer avvos have tat" (John you don't have to) I told him. He just looked at me and I thought he could understand me like his sister but obviously he couldn't. "I have news for you about Sansa" I told him.


End file.
